The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by SAFIPRIDE
Summary: President Luna has started The 100th Annual Hunger Games and this year District Thirteen is involved. After the second rebellion failed President Snow appointed his Niece Luna as President to continue The Hunger games. Information inside. Romance, Drama, and alot of violence. Rated T. Rating May Change. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Chapter 1

The 100th Hunger Games SYOT Form

Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games. Two tributes from all Thirteen Districts will be picked. One young man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18 will be Reaped on Reaping Day and then put into an arena to fight to the death until the one and only Victor remains! Mentors will be able to help get sponsor gifts for their tributes. If your tribute has been used in another story they will be turned away. If I hear about this days later they will be killed in the arena. If your tribute dies please don't stop reading and reviewing. Be creative!

Form: Example

Name: Safi Pride

Age: 15

District: 11

Personality: Loves animals, Humorous, Serious when needed, and Caring

Weapon(s): Knives, Throwing Stars, and a Katana

Skills: Climbing, Running, and Singing

Upper, Lower, or Middle Class: Middle

Appearance: Brown Eyes with Caramel skin. Has long Black straight hair. 5"3 in height. Weight is 60-70 pounds.

Volunteer or Reaped: Reaped

Height: 6"1

Back-Up District: 4

Reaping outfit: Blue dress with green heels and headband. (also need one for back-up district)

Why they volunteer/Or if they were Reaped, how would they feel?:

Friends/Family:

Romance with other tribute?:

Token:

Interview Outfit: For district you want and Back-Up District

Bloodbath or Not:

What happens to them in Bloodbath:

Allies?(Careers or Non-Careers):

Interview Angle:

Strategy:

Extras: She has both parents and one sibling, a little brother. She hates the President and her best friend was Reaped the year before.

Rules:

You can enter different tributes in different districts but everyone only gets one tribute in the district I picked for them.

You can only use original characters that you created. Meaning: If you have used them before, they wont be accepted.

Forms for the SYOT will only be accepted through PM ONLY. If it is put through review, it wont be accepted.

If you are a guest reviewer, only guest reviewers can submit through review.

This is the sponsor gift list:

Medicine: 10 points

Capitol medicine: 50 points

Water: 30 points

Food: 50 points

Weapon(s): 90 points

Clothes: 15 points

Letters from Family: 5 points

Points= How much longer your tribute will live.

(The tributes creators can send sponsor gift but, so can other reviewers guest or not.)

Thanks and I hope to starts the 100th Annual Hunger Games SOON! I also need a beta so that spot is open too.


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**A/N: This is the prologue! Enjoy! I edited this chapter to show you the tributes that been submitted.**

* * *

**President Luna's POV**

As I gazed out my window at the Capitol, I pondered what this games theme should be. As I am thinking I was disturbed by a loud ringing.

"Miss President?"

"Yes Miracle? I don't like being interrupted and you know that."

H-head Gamemaker Crimea is come-"

As briefly as she said that name I jumped up and spun around pushing the dagger lightly on Crimea's neck. She smirked at me thinking she could talk her way out of this. Before she could open her mouth, I moved up the dagger toward her 6 inch long hair….and cut 4 inches off of it. She cried out loudly and I saw tears well up in her eyes. That would show her to respect people more powerful than her.

"Now Crimea, what did you come here for?"

"To tell you that the Reapings for District 1-7 have been rigged. The rest will get done tomorrow. We have some finishing touches on the arena, since as you know this is the last week before the Reapings. I am sure you will be quite pleased."

"This is your last chance Crimea. If this is a fail, then you will have the same fate as the two before you." I felt a twinge of guilt as I sent her out of the room remembering what had happened to the last Head Gamemakers. I went to a painting on the wall and took off the wall and put on the floor. There was a small safe. It had the most precious thing in my life in there. As a tear slipped down my face as I looked at the old photograph. It pictured everything I lost.+

My family.

* * *

**Crimea's POV**

As I walked out of the room, I looked back and saw her on the ground. I swear that I caught her crying but, she looked up and glared so fiercely all thoughts went out of my mind except one. Run.

"Crimea!"

My best friend Kimaria called me and I smiled. We had been best friends since we were kids and we both had our dream job. I was head gamemaker and she was the Head Muttation Designer.

"Hey Kim, how is the baby?"

"Amazing. She just took her first steps!" She said happily. As she rambled on about her daughter, I looked at the mutation she was making. The muttation had the upper body of a teenage girl but the lower body was snake-like. I forgot what the name of it was. I thought back to when the President used to be nice to me. You see we have a special 'connection'.

She's my mother.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone the deadline for submitting tributes is Thursday this week. I need at least four bloodbaths. Here are the districts.**

**District 1: FULL**

**Male: Regiem Callous (17)**

**Female: Jemima Isabelle Dunston (15)**

* * *

**District 2: FULL**

**Male: Brian Smith (17)**

**Female: Cassie Goldsmith (18)**

* * *

**District 3:**

**Male: Owen Calder (16)**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 4: FULL**

**Male: Styx Wayde (18)**

**Female: Molli Frost (17)**

* * *

**District 5:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Hope Olsen (16)**

* * *

**District 6:**

**Male: Volk Jarrow (13)**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 7: FULL**

**Male: Linden Grayson (15)**

**Female: Teagan Peeples (17)**

* * *

**District 8:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Gia Taylor (15)**

* * *

**District 9: FULL**

**Male: Rory Browntree (13)**

**Female: Rayne Johnson (12)**

* * *

**District 10:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 11:**

**Male: Garret Valence (18)**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**District 12:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: Ashton Garcia (18)**

* * *

**District 13:**

**Male: OPEN**

**Female: OPEN**

* * *

**Remember I need at least four to five bloodbaths. See you soon and HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! Oh, and here is the question of the chapter:**

**What is the name of the muttation she described? Whoever answers correctly their tribute gets to be a Career.**

**Safi Pride**

**Ps This has been updated with the new submitted tributes. Deadline is thurday**


End file.
